Age Is Relative
by majesticwolf27
Summary: A story about growing up, growing together, and becoming more than you could have imagined. Aang and Katara's relationship progresses, Toph confesses, Sokka is chief, and more. No lemons. KatAang, Tokka, MaiKo.
1. Prologue

Growing Up

Prologue:

Katara stared at her shaking hands, delicately folded in her lap. Tears were fresh on her cheeks, and her eyes were vacant. She was drawn away from her thoughts as someone sat down beside her. Katara looked up and into Firelord Zuko's concerned tawny eyes.

"Katara, are you alright?" Katara quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I just...I had a really...vivid nightmare." She paused and stared at the sky. "I'm waiting for Suki." Zuko stiffened, and his face changed fractionally.

"Oh." Katara sighed at the implications his word carried.

"Don't worry. I know. That's why I'm waiting for her." She glanced back up at the sky, then eyed Zuko warily. "How did you find out?" Zuko laughed dryly.

"He's my bodyguard. How could I not know?" Katara sighed again and Zuko stood up. "Well, good luck Katara." Katara smiled in return, and continued to wait.

Katara stood to greet Suki, and took a moment to look her over. Suki's red hair was pulled back, and she wore a simple green kimono. Suki smiled warmly at Katara.

"Hey Katara! I came as soon as I got your letter. What's up?" Katara motioned for Suki to sit down on the bench she had previously occupied. Katara took a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings, trying to delay the words that she knew had to be spoken.

They were on Ember Island for the next month for Zuko and Mai's wedding, and the weather was warm and beautiful. Katara could only stare at the sky for so long before Suki sent her a questioning stare.

"Suki, Sokka wants to marry you." As Suki opened her mouth, Katara held up a hand. "So you can either stop sleeping with Haru and marry Sokka, or you can break things off with him." Suki's head dropped in shame.

"I really do love Sokka. You just have to understand, I didn't really have a chance to be a regular teenager. I'm just not ready to settle down." Katara glared, anger carving through her body.

"You know what, my childhood wasn't exactly a walk on the beach either. My mom was killed when I was little. My poor father had to explain the cycle to me! But you don't see me cheating on Aang!" Katara stopped yelling and took a moment to center herself. "Look. I haven't told Sokka yet, but I will if you don't figure out what you want." Katara turned, and stormed off, her long hair swirling out behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi there! So, this is the prologue for what is turning out to be a pretty long story. I hope to update as much as possible. Unfortunately, I'm having to work off of Wordpad, so if there are any errors, please let me know and I will do my best to correct them. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Blessings

Chapter 1- Blessings:

(Several Days Later)

Aang touched Sokka's shoulder softly, and Sokka looked up, his hair falling across his face. For a moment, with the anguish displayed so blatently on the warrior's face, Aang considered forgoing the reason he had sought him out. But Sokka's eyes lit up, readily embracing the unknown distraction. Aang smiled and sat down, his Fire Nation garb rustling softly. Sokka, who was clad in a sleeveless blue tunic and dark blue pants, smiled sadly at the boy and touched the necklace his father had given him.

"Hey Aang," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Hey Sokka," Aang replied. Sokka stared back at the koi pond he had been watching before Aang's arrival.

"So, what's up baldy?"

"Well," Aang began, hesitating noticably. "Are you up for a deep conversation?" Sokka arched an eyebrow.

"That depends on whether or not it involves me." He countered, his smile struggling to stay in place.

"No. Actually, it's about Katara." Aang laughed nervously, and Sokka jumped up.

"Tell me you didn't get her pregnant!" Aang's eyes widened.

"Of course not! We aren't at that phase." He said, blushing furiously. Sokka sat back down, his face reddening in embarassment at his outburst.

"Oh. Sorry Aang."

"But I want us to be." Sokka jumped up again, his rage palpable.

"Excuse me! I'm going to kill you!" Aang jumped up, waving his arms.

"Wait, that isn't what I meant! I meant that I want to marry her!" At the word 'marry', Sokka instantly deflated, falling to his knees in the grass.

"Oh," He whispered as Aang knelt beside him.

"I know that now...isn't an easy time for you. But, I was hoping that with your advice, and your blessing, I could ask your father for Katara as my wife." Sokka nodded after a moment, his eyes downcast.

"Advice...um...just be honest and confident. My father is going to have a lot of questions, so if he asks you something that you don't know the answer to, don't lie to him. He'll know." Sokka looked away from Aang and turned to face the koi pond again. "My father likes you Aang. It's going to be fine." Aang stared at the broken 18 year old, and knew that neither Sokka's muscle, nor training could have protected him. Aang hugged the man that had become his family.

"Sokka...I'm sorry." Sokka looked up, his eyes filled with tears.

"I just don't understand why she left. I may not be the smartest, or the strongest, or the most handsome, but I thought..." He shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter what I thought. Look Aang, I already see you as a brother. If you want to seal the deal, I am honored to give you my blessing." Sokka smiled brightly, and Aang followed suit.

"I am honored to have it."

"So...is this happening anytime soon?" Aang shook his head.

"Well, I want to wait two years to marry her. That way, I'll be eighteen and she'll be nineteen." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"And I'll be twenty. I'm glad that's established." Sokka slowly laughed for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Secrets

Chapter 2- Two Secrets:

(Two Weeks Later)

Katara lay on her bed in a blue gown, tissues piled around her precariously. She coughed hard as someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'm sick," she called. "Enter at your own risk!" The door eased open and Toph poked her head in.

"Hey Sugarqueen. What's wrong with you?" Toph asked, her voice soothing. She entered the room and closed the door softly behind her. She sat in a chair next to Katara's bed with an audible thump.

"It's a cough and a fever. Did you need something?" Toph sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Actually, I was hoping we could...talk about you?" Katara cocked an eyebrow.

"What about me?" she asked, suspicion lining her words.

"What do you do that's different than what I do? I mean...what responsibilities do you have?" Katara sat up slowly and leaned against her headboard before shrugging.

"Not a whole lot that doesn't involve Aang. I do some healings, I deliver some babies. Just typical woman stuff." Toph stared in the general direction of her hands, her eyes unseeing.

"If you didn't know Aang...I mean, if you guys didn't already have permission to wed, do you think that your father would have had you married off?" Katara stared at the scarlet blush gracing Toph's face.

"No...I'm no one special, so my father would have allowed me to find love." Toph rolled her eyes.

"You are too. I mean, if it was for your people. Like...one of those alliance marraiges that Aang has to bless. Would he give your hand for that?" Katara leaned forward.

"Toph? What's wrong?" Toph jumped up, her green dress sweeping across the floor in a way so dramatic, it would have been comical if not for the situation.

"Please Katara! Would he?" Katara slowly shook her head.

"Not without my consent. Depending on the person-"

"They don't even get to meet until they're already married." She whispered, defeat entering her voice.

"Yes, but they wouldn't have permission to marry unless Aang...or the current Avatar...blessed the marraige. There is a reason he has to meet the couple first." Toph sighed.

"I see. Thanks Katara." Her face was that of someone who had just discovered they had mere seconds to live.

"Toph, why are you even worried. You're too young." Toph laughed sarcastically.

"My family is now ruling Ba Sing Se. Any humanity my father may have once possessed is probably gone." Katara inched closer to Toph.

"Toph, I'm sure your father-" Toph slammed her foot down.

"How old do you think I am? Huh? How old Katara?" Katara blushed, not knowing offhand.

"Thirteen, fourteen? I don't know, we haven't really-"

"I'm seventeen Katara! I'm the same age as you!" Katara was taken aback.

"Toph, that can't be right-"

"My parents lied. During the war...they kept it a secret because they thought I would be safer with them. They were worried that I would be selected for an alliance marriage with the Water Tribe." Katara shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you sure? I mean, look at me and look at-"

"I'm blind Katara." Toph replied flatly.

"Um...our body development." Katara muttered, feeling awkward.

"Yeah. I've been taking herbs since I was a little girl. I had to look the part too. I still have a cycle, and if I quit taking them, supposedly, my body would mature within the year." Katara broke into a coughing fit, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, I believe you Toph. Why are you asking though? If people think that you're younger than you are, then you don't really need to worry about it. Besides, if you ever were betrothed, Aang would meet them and be able to tell you if they deserve you." Toph rolled her eyes.

"I'm already in love with someone though." Katara tried to keep her eyes from widening with shock.

"With who? Do I know him?" Toph shifted uncomfortably under Katara's stare.

"You know him," she finally sighed.

"It's...it's not Aang is it?" Toph mock gagged.

"No offense, but gross. Look...don't get mad."

"Who?" Toph lowered her head.

"It's Sokka."

"Really?" Katara asked, faking indifference.

"Yeah...are you mad?" Katara hid her uncertainty and shrugged.

"I honestly don't care, but you know that he's still in love with Suki." Toph sighed, her form seeming to collapse into itself.

"I know. I just want him to know...to know that he has options." Katara nodded, her mind reeling.

"Okay," she finally replied, words evading her. Toph stood up, hugged Katara.

"Thanks Katara. I hope you feel better." She turned and left the room. Katara glanced at the bowl of water next to her bed and bent a small ball, and rubbed her temples with it.

"What in the Spirits name just happened?" She asked herself.

**A/N: **Sorry. I know that these chapters fluctuate in length, but I'm trying. I know Toph's age came as a real shock, but it's necessary. Please, no flames. If I am grammatically incorrect, by all means, correct me. But if you don't like my ideas, simply quit reading. For those of you still reading, thanks! More soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Density

Chapter 3-Density:

(Days Later)

Sokka sat at a sharpening stone and carefully worked the edges of his knife. As much as they all wanted to feign innocence, sometimes it was kill or be killed. A soft knock interrupted him. Sokka looked up, his hand moving to the boomerang he had purchased to replace the one he had lost. He smiled when he realized that it was Toph.

"Hey Sokka. Got a minute?" Sokka motioned for her to come in, forgeting, as he often did, that Toph was blind and couldn't see his gestures.

"Sure, um...pull up a..." He trailed off, looking for a chair. Toph smiled and summoned a rock-stool from the ground next to Sokka. She crossed the room and sat down.

"So...how are you holding up?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine." Sokka replied. He fingered the edge of his knife, testing its sharpness.

"Listen, Katara and I were talking, and I wanted to tell you a secret that I've been keeping." Sokka looked up, determining that his knife was not quite up to par.

"About what? Do you mind if I sharpen? I still have that new sword, my boomerang, and Katara's dagger to do." Toph nodded and Sokka started the wheel again.

"Well...Katara and I...we're...a lot...we have a lot...more in common than being females." Sokka jerked at her words, slicing his hand in the process.

"You like Aang?" Toph resisted the urge to stand up.

"No! Why does-nevermind. That isn't what I meant." Sokka put the knife aside, shook off his hand, and started on his boomerang. His thoughts traveled to Suki.

"Oh, sorry." He said, Toph missing the distraction that ebbed away his attention.

"Anyhow...what I meant to say is that looks are decieving...I mean, hey, Suki decieved you. And you deserve better. There are some people that love you and want to be with you. You...you should try again." Sokka stared at his bleeding hand, trying to discern the cryptic workings of the female mind. Clearly she wanted him to date a local girl.

"I don't think that it's a good idea Toph. I'm not ready." Toph nodded, having been warned that he may not want a relationship right away. But as she told Katara, she just wanted Sokka to know.

"I...I love you Sokka." She whispered. All of her pride was laid out on the table, and she waited. Sokka stared at the drops of the blood that had dripped to the floor. He knew that Katara, Aang and Toph loved him, but they still couldn't heal his broken heart.

"I wish it were enough," he sighed. Toph felt her pride shatter as tears stung her eyes. She hadn't expected him to admit undying love, but caring would have been nice. She turned and sent the stool back into the ground. Sokka looked up in time to see the door slam shut. "I wonder what that was about." He muttered before standing to look for a healer, preferably Katara.

Toph knocked softly on Mai's chamber door. After a moment, Mai opened the door, and smiled at Toph.

"Hey Toph. Is everything okay?" Toph kicked at the ground.

"Actually, I wanted to return to Ba Sing Se. I was hoping you could ask Ty Lee to escort me." Mai looked down at Toph, worry seizing her typical indifference.

"Aang, Katara and Sokka aren't taking you?"

"No. I don't want them to cut their visit short." Mai had a feeling that Toph was lying, but chose not to call her bluff.

"Okay. When did you want to leave?"

"Tonight."

**A/N: **Wow. Hopefully this chapter made sense to everyone. I was trying to show what Sokka was interpreting while Toph was speaking. If she seems out of character, it's because she's trying to deal with something that she hasn't encountered before. Even the Greatest Earthbender in the World has weaknesses. Please review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Letters and Marraige

Part 2

1 Year Later

Chapter 4- Letters and Marraige:

Katara clutched a rice parchment to her chest as she leaned back on Appa's saddle. Aang smiled brightly from his position on the bison's head.

"Was it from Toph or Sokka?" He asked. Katara's eyes welled with tears.

"Toph. She said that she can't see us when we come to Ba Sing Se. She says that she's really busy. Too busy for us Aang?" She asked. Aang moved to Appa's saddle and hugged his fiancee.

"Katara, maybe she's still embarassed." Katara shook her head.

"I told her that Sokka would be busy being chief and wouldn't be coming." Aang kissed Katara's forehead.

"Yes, but she still might be embarassed. Maybe it's a good thing. It gives us more time to spend with Sokka before his wedding." Katara smiled. After her brother had become chief, he had quickly been selected for an Earth Kingdom alliance marraige. Aang would meet with the chosen woman in a few minutes and determine if she had sincere intentions. If so, in less than a month, they would be wed. Unfortunately, Aang could give Sokka no details about his betrothed, but he was persistant.

"He offered me his boomerang in exchange for details." she said, smiling. Aang laughed.

"I guess he's nervous." Katara shrugged.

"Maybe. But I don't think he really wants to do this." Aang stared at the Earth Palace as they landed.

"Hey...I'm going to go meet her. I'll see you at Uncle's tea shop in an hour." They kissed briefly before parting ways.

Aang sat in an ornamental chair in his orange Avatar robes in the throne room of the palace. He sipped a small cup of tea while he waited. Sokka's fiancee entered in a whirlwind of long, curly black hair, a curve hugging green dress, a pale green robe, a royal crown, and unseeing eyes. Aang spewed his tea.

"Toph?" He yelled. It was no doubt Toph, with a filled out body, a few inches of height gained, and hair that put many women to shame. Toph collapsed sideways onto the throne.

"Hey baldy." She replied, her voice matured as well. He looked around the room.

"You're the girl for the alliance marraige?" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Yup. You gonna tell me about him?" Aang struggled to regain his composure.

"I can't do that."

"Even for a friend," she challenged.

"You wouldn't even see Katara!" he replied, annoyance creeping into his attempted composure.

"You think that I want her to see me like this? I'm weak, and I'm vulnerable. She's the only one who ever took me seriously!" Aang sighed.

"Business then. You truly want to go through with an arranged marraige?"

"For my people. Plus, I'll be closer to Katara." Aang arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have to get married to be close to her." Toph summoned a rock and twirled it.

"I won't be alone anymore." She whispered.

Katara watched Aang from the top of her teacup.

"So did you give your consent?" Aang looked down guiltily.

"With a remark like that, it's hard not to. Even if she hadn't I still would have had to. There weren't any qualifying reasons to say no." Katara sighed.

"It's going to hurt her though...marrying Sokka." Aang looked away from his fiancee.

"It would hurt her more to let her parents down." Katara shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sway him.

"Sokka sent me a letter. He told me to give Toph his regards." Aang gave Katara a pointed look.

"He's still mad at her?" Aang questioned. Katara sipped her jasmine tea.

"Yeah. Toph took off in the middle of the night weeks after the love of his life left him. I'd be pissed too." Aang raised both eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Yes, but didn't Toph confess her love and didn't Sokka reject her?" He challenged. Katara slammed her cup down.

"You know what Sokka told me as well as I do. He said that she told him to date a local. She backed out of it. Why are you taking her side?" Aang sighed and handed Katara a parcel. She opened it slowly, revealing a blue replica of her Fire Nation outfit. On the top of it was a sapphire necklace, strung low enough that she could still wear her mother's necklace while wearing it.

"She said that you were the only one that ever took her seriously, and if she married someone from the Water Tribe, she would be closer to you." Katara lifted the garment, pressed her face to it, and inhaled Toph's earthen scent. She began to cry.

**A/N: **Not much to say. Thanks for reading, and if there is any confusion, feel free to ask. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Veiled Princess

Chapter 5-Veiled Princess

Katara escorted a few wedding guests to their seats, clad in the outfit Toph had given her. Sokka had on cerulean warrior's robes. His hair was down, and he had the wolf's warrior paint. Although Hakoda had offered to explain the symbolism behind the paint, Sokka had declined. Though he would never verbally admit it, he felt as though he were headed off to battle. Zuko and Aang were beside him, also clad in formal robes. Hakoda stood at the alter where he would join his son and his betrothed in a binding ceremony. No one was standing on Toph's side of the alter, and her parent's were not among those in attendance. Katara tamped down the building rage at the realization, and turned to go find Toph.

Toph's long, curly black hair had been strung with flowers and beads. She had a gold headband on that housed her chest-length, opaque veil. She wore a sleeveless green gown with matching sandals. The veil was up and Katara could practically feel the pain that was written into Toph's features. Fear lay deeper, but was still on the surface. Despite the fact that she was not supposed to know the bride-or that it was Toph for that matter-Katara stepped forward and took Toph's hand. Toph jerked, blinded by her shoes.

"Who-" She started, but was cut off when Katara hugged her tightly.

"A little birdie told me that my sister was getting married today. I thought you could use some family on your side." Tears filled Toph's milky eyes.

"Thank you Katara. I would be honored if you would walk with me." Katara wiped away Toph's tears and touched up her make-up. As she was helping Toph into her formal robe, she noticed a brown bracelet on her upper arm. She felt a flicker of recognition, but dismissed it. She smiled and adjusted Toph's veil, realizing that she had never seen the Earthbender so nervous.

"So, are you excited Toph?"

"I...I can't help but to think about what could've been." Katara's eyes widened as it dawned on her where she had seen the bracelet, and why Toph was so nervous.

"You still love Sokka, don't you?"

"Did he come?" She asked, her voice abnormally small.

"Yeah, Sokka's here."

Hakoda watched his daughter guide his soon-to-be daughter down the isle. The girl stumbled a few times, and Hakoda chalked it up to nerves. As she stood beside his son, Hakoda began the ceremony. Soon, he bound their hands together in silk and smiled.

"You may now remove your bride's veil and place a binding kiss upon her lips." Sokka, fighting a lump forming in his throat, reached up and pushed back the veil, his eyes resting on milky green ones.

Hakoda, Zuko and Sokka's eyes widened.

"Toph?" he whispered. Toph felt her heart stop at the familiar voice. An impatient cough reached their ears from the crowd. Sokka leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, momentarily shocked by his own actions. Hakoda's strong voice rang out.

"Chief Sokka and Princess Toph are now bound to each other eternally." Applause errupted as Sokka stared at Toph dumbfounded. Katara, as promised, was at Toph's side. She fixed her brother with an icy glare. Sokka glanced at their joined hands and then back at her fear-filled face. Katara's expression softened and Sokka nodded to her slowly. He smiled at Katara and then took Toph's other hand.

"Please, allow me to escort you to our home, my wife." Sokka said as he gently guided Toph away from the wedding.

**A/N: **To clear up any confusion, Toph and Sokka didn't know that they were marrying each other. For that matter, neither did Zuko or Hakoda. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: You Don't See Me

Chapter 6-You Don't See Me:

Sokka pushed open the door of his home and led Toph across the threshold. Once in, he closed the door and Toph yanked her hand back. Sokka walked to a small closet in the foyer, and began disrobing.

"You can take your shoes off and I'll show you to your room," He said, slipping off his formal robe and hanging it in the closet. Toph battled the fear and pain swirling inside her and snorted.

"Oh, good idea Meathead. I'll be blind and have splinters." Sokka turned towards her, and struggled to keep annoyance out of his voice.

"Toph, it's a stone floor." Raising an eyebrow, Toph reluctantly removed her shoes, only semi-believing the man that had once been her best friend. Her surroundings came rushing into focus as she stepped onto the cool stone. She tapped her feet again, and surveyed the layout.

The foyer they were in had a closet filled with various robes, coats and boots. Past the foyer was a large kitchen, although Toph suspected Sokka rarely used it. Beyond the kitchen was a room for entertaining company-again, Toph sensed it was rarely used. To the left was a large bedroom with a weapons room and bathroom attatched. To the right of the den was a medium sized room with its own closet and bathroom. But the room next to Sokka's-or what she presumed was his-held her interest. It was as big as Sokka's and she could feel every piece of furniture within. Toph spun around and smacked into Sokka's broad, shirtless chest. She blushed and stepped back, nearly tripping on the hem of her robe.

"Um...I had prepared a room for my...you, but I think you might like the one next to mine more." He muttered. Although he was well aware that Toph could 'see' again, he offered his hand to her. To his suprise, she took it. He led her down the hall and to the stone bedroom.

As she suspected, every piece of furniture in the room had stone incorporated into it so she would be able to see at all times. It was almost as if it had been designed for her...

"Sokka," she whispered. "What is all of this?" Sokka sat down on the closest chair.

"Look Toph, when you left, you didn't exactly say goodbye. I wasn't sure if or when you were coming back, but I wanted you to feel welcome." Toph couldn't supress the anger that boiled through her veins.

"Excuse me? Excuse me! You rejected me Sokka! I came to you with something that less than five people knew, and you didn't say a word!" Her words fell on deaf ears; Sokka was deep in thought.

"Toph, you and I both know that you aren't old enough to be married, so maybe we should try to get-"

"I'm not old enough?" She yelled as her rage hit an ultimate height. Toph began tearing off her clothes. Sokka, so deep in thought, looked up to find his...wife...partially nude. "Tell me Sokka! How old am I?" She tore the rest off and sobbed. "Look at me! I'm not a little girl!" She fell to her knees, and Sokka grabbed the silk lined wolf pelt from her bed. He wrapped it around her and pulled her tight against him, his emotions in a jumble.

"I'm sorry Toph, for not seeing you. I promise, I'm all ears now. Get dressed and come to my room when you're ready to talk." Sokka waited until her tears were in check before leaving her.

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so short. My power was out because of a tornado. Anyway, more up soon, and thanks for reading. A big shout-out to Justthisguyyouknow for your encouragement and kind words. Thank you for continuing to read. Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: One Last Secret

Chapter 7-One Last Secret:

Sokka sat on an imported rug-a gift from Zuko-in the middle of his bedroom floor. His hair was down and he wore a blue tunic and grey pajama bottoms. He had washed the paint from his face and was toying with the fringe of the rug. A knock sounded on his open door, and he pushed all thoughts from his mind. Toph entered the room in a sleeveless, pale green, silk nightgown.

"I'm ready to talk now," she said as she took a seat next to Sokka.

"I'm ready to listen," he replied. "Will you start with where you went and why?" Toph sighed.

"That's easy. I went to Ba Sing Se to live with my parents. They took over after the King never came back. I left because you hurt me." Sokka arched an eyebrow.

"When did I-" Toph clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Would you let me finish?" She removed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, feeling ashamed at having forgotten so quickly. "Please, continue." Toph's hand moved to the space-rock bracelet on her arm.

"Maybe it was my fault. I knew that you were distracted when I came to you, but I just needed you to know the truth. At the time I began to...mature...my parents decided that it would be safest for me to stay with them. They were worried that I would be selected for an alliance marraige, so they took me to a holistic healer. He made a combination of herbs and told me to take them, that they would help my eyes. What I didn't know is that they were actually a combination that kept me from growing. They just pretended I was younger than I really was. We didn't celebrate my twelfth birthday until I was fourteen. I just thought that the days seemed longer because of the war. What I mean is...I believed them. I'm the same age as Katara." She ducked her head and picked up strong waves of confusion. "When I found out, that was when I began to travel with you guys. I didn't know how to be...my age, so I just kept taking them. When I left, I stopped, and that's why I look like this." Toph felt Sokka's energy shift as any perceptible emotion vanished.

"Toph...I apologize for not listening that day. And...well...I think we should stay married," He paused, and then hastily added,"For our people." Sokka stood and offered a hand to Toph. "If you would like something to eat, I can pick something up for you at the market. I don't really eat at home a lot. Other than tonight, since it's so late, you can tell my assistant, Dahl, anything you need from the market, and he'll pick it up." Toph couldn't resist arching an eyebrow.

"You have a servant?" She asked, following him to the kitchen.

"No. Dahl does my shopping, that's it. I cook and clean as needed. Anyway, I have an errand that I have to run, but, I'll be back soon. Did you want something from the market?" Toph slowly shook her head, wondering what he could possibly be doing in his pajamas.

Sokka knocked softly on Firelord Zuko's bedroom window. Mai appeared in a crimson robe. She slid the window open with a bored expression plastered to her face.

"Um, chief? Are you aware that since Zuko and I are married, we share a bed? You would have had a better chance at secrecy had you knocked on the front door." Zuko appeared next to his wife in a matching robe, rubbing his eyes.

"Sokka? What's going on? It's nearly dawn." Sokka ran a hand through his hair.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Zuko glanced at Mai, who rolled her eyes.

"You two boneheads already woke me up. Why don't you take a walk so I can get some sleep?"

When Zuko caught up with Sokka he had dressed in a kimono and pants. The two began walking at a leisurely pace. It was Zuko who broke the silence.

"So...what brings you to my grounds?" Sokka looked around, trying for noncholance, in the hopes of a distraction falling out of the star-speckled sky.

"Is Mai always like that?" Zuko shrugged.

"It's been getting worse. Sokka," They stopped walking. "Was that Toph Bei Fong?" Sokka sat on the damp grass.

"Yeah. It turns out she's actually seventeen."

"I see." Zuko paused, attempting to get his bearings. "Is that why you're here?" Sokka glanced around, noticing how beautiful Cresent Island was and remembered why he had chosen to live there.

"Yeah. She...kind of...took off her clothes. And, well..." He glanced at Zuko, who was trying desperately to close his gaping mouth. "I was wondering what...proper protocol is." Zuko rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Sokka. Did you ask Toph how she felt? You know...about being with you in..._that _way?" Sokka flinched.

"No. Can you imagine what she would do to me if she didn't want to? I would be found crushed to death under a boulder." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Sokka, anything worthwhile in life requires risks. You can't expect her to read your mind." Zuko turned away and muttered, "Who knows what the hell goes on in there?"

"So, if she's okay with it, then I can?" Zuko rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You _are _married."

**A/N: **Okay. I know Toph seemed exteremly out of character, but like I said before, she's dealing with emotions she's never dealt with before. Hopefully I didn't lose any readers over this. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: New Beginings

Chapter 8-New Beginings:

(Several Days Later)

Katara and Mai sat on Katara's bed, staring at each other in disbelief.

"This cannot be happening," Mai sighed. "I mean..." She trailed off as she noted the bubbly look on Katara's face. Katara shrugged as Mai glared at her.

"We can ask Toph," she finally supplied. "She would know for sure. Besides, what's to worry about? You guys would-"

"Don't even say it. Just go get Toph please. I'm going to lay down." Katara stood up and obliged, feeling concern for the older woman.

Toph's hands roamed Mai's abdomen, an unreadable expression fixed in place. Mai glanced at Katara as if asking what the look meant, but she simply shrugged.

"Well, you are definately pregnant Mai. I'm going to say...at least three months." Toph finally said. Katara tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh.

"Congratulations Mai," she said, ducking in case Mai decided to swing. Toph spun around and placed a hand on Katara's stomach.

"You too Sugarqueen. Tsk tsk. Premarital sex. I expected more from you," Toph quipped.

"Ha ha. Very funny Toph." Katara growled, her expression displaying her annoyance. Toph's smile vanished.

"Katara, I'm serious. You aren't as far along as Mai, but there is definately a heartbeat there. Both of you have been screwing with my sight for weeks." Katara sank to her knees, tears filling her eyes.

"It was one time. I shamed myself, my family and my people for one selfish act." Toph knelt beside Katara as Mai slid off the bed, putting a hand of comfort on Katara's shoulder.

"Katara...these things happen. Your father will understand. As far as Snoozles goes, I can deal with him if you need me to." Mai smiled brightly, showing the rare spark of emotion that always drew people in.

"Aang's opinion is the only one that matters anyway." Katara nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, it means a lot to have you girls as my friends." The three hugged for a moment before Toph pulled away and belched. Katara and Mai exchanged a glance.

"What?" Toph asked. "It was getting way too mushy in here."

Zuko and Aang sat on the couch in Sokka's living room, Katara and Mai beside them. Aang and Zuko were in formal robes since they had been in meetings all day; Mai wore her typical Firenation garb; Katara wore a white, long sleeve kimono, her hair spilling down her back; and Sokka, who had just entered the room, wore only a pair of black pants. Toph followed closely on his heels, clad in a yellow sleeveless tunic and brown pants. Her hair was thrown into a sloppy bun, and she had nixed the bulky headband she had worn with her Blind Bandit uniform. Toph grabbed a wooden chair from the kitchen-Sokka had put stone caps on the legs for her convenience-and placed it backwards in front of the couch. She grabbed Sokka's shoulder, noticing he was coated in a sheen of sweat, and sat him down facing the others. Toph stood behind him, worried that restraint may be necessary, and casually rested her arms across his chest in what she hoped appeared as a loving gesture. She cleared her throat and took note of the acceleration of Sokka's heart as she embraced him. Neither brought it to attention. As Aang and Zuko finally stopped their conversation, Toph began to speak.

"Sometimes people have stuff to say that hurts and scares them. Katara has something to say, so show some compassion or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." She smiled and nodded at Katara. Katara sighed and looked at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Sokka, Aang...I'm pregnant." Toph's arms clamped down on Sokka as his body jerked, but it was Aang who jumped up.

"What? I'm going to...but monks...I..." he trailed off when he noticed the tears in Katara's eyes. "I love you Katara, and this," He took her hands and indicated her abdomen. "Is just more to love." Sokka's pulse slowly dropped back to normal, so Toph eased her grip on him.

"Katara, Aang, I will help you two as much as possible. You are welcome to the spare bedroom until you can get your own place." Toph could feel the sincerity in his words, and hear the love in his voice. Sokka reached up and squeezed Toph's hand, and somehow, she knew he wanted to speak to her later. Zuko smiled at the couple as Katara nodded, accepting Sokka's offer.

"Congratulations," Zuko smiled. "And, with no disrespect intended, why are we-" Mai twirled a strand of her hair and sighed.

"I'm pregnant too."

Sokka knocked gently on Toph's door, and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," she yelled, her hands moving rythmically. Sokka walked in and froze. "Are they gone?" she asked.

"Toph? What are you doing?" Toph's hands fell to her sides as she stopped moving as well.

"Sokka, I know you worked really hard to make this room for me, but...I want this to be for the baby. If they want it to be." She had sent the majority of the stone back into the floor, leaving only the closet and the chair. Sokka slowly nodded.

"Actually, I was going to ask you...I really want to set a good example for Aang and Katara. I was going to ask if you would be willing to move into my room. I can make some adjustments so you can see easier-" Toph rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You've already done enough for me. Stone floors get pretty chilly Sokka. I'll deal with your furniture." As they moved to the closet to remove her clothes, Sokka barely heard her next words. "Thank you."

They were arranging Toph's clothes into one side of Sokka's closet, and Sokka was about ready to give up. Everything had to be grouped by color, length, and they all had to face the same direction. Unfortunately, it was then that Toph realized they had failed to address an important issue.

"Sokka?" she asked, and dread slipped through him, wondering if they had to start all over again.

"Yeah Toph?" Toph tilted her head towards him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sokka nearly dropped the pile of clothes he had spent nearly an hour organizing. He wondered briefly if it was a trick question, intended as an excuse to hit him.

"Actually...I was thinking that we...could...share?" The words formed a question, and he cringed before ducking and waiting for the impending blow. After several painless seconds, he looked up and noticed Toph had crossed the room and was running her hand along the side of the bed. She touched Sokka's pillow, then the one beside it. Her hand hovered back over his, and she turned towards him.

"Can I have this side?" Sokka slowly straightened and nodded.

"Sure. It's pretty late. We should get ready for bed." Toph nodded as Sokka began to ponder the utter strangeness of his day.

"Can you toss me that slip? The one in your hand." Sokka jerked, but did as instructed. He turned to leave, but Toph's voice stopped him. "You may as well stay." Sokka paused; this day was obviously not going to let up.

"Don't you want some privacy?"

"Nah," she replied, already stripping. Sokka swung around and fought the blush creeping along his cheeks. "Might as well get used to it before they move in." Sokka nodded, and Toph rolled her eyes. "You can change too Sokka. I can't see anyway." Sokka blushed, and changed as well, his back to her, feeling incredibly awkward. When finished, he joined Toph in bed. Both lay on their backs, and Sokka contemplated Zuko's words. He glanced over and watched the rise and fall of Toph's chest. She rolled over just as Sokka noticed the warmth she radiated. Sokka turned on his side and stared at her back. Slowly, he reached a trembling hand out and touched the pale, exposed skin between her shoulder blades. Toph's breath took a sharp intake as his hand slowly moved over her right shoulder, down the arm, and onto her hand. He found himself holding his breath as the seconds stretched on for what seemed like hours. Toph finally intertwined her fingers with his.

**A/N: **Okay. So this was a longer chapter, but I've hit a block. I have the next chapter written out, but I'm worried that if I keep going the direction I'm going in, some people won't like the controversial issue that comes up. So...I'm stuck. I can keep going and possibly offend people-although that is not my intention-or I can change the entire ending of my story. (There would still be several more chapters regardless.) My point is that it may be a couple days before I update as I weigh the pros and cons. Anyway, big shoutout to Justthisguyyouknow for continuing to read and review. Also, major thanks to Catstop and Alanabanani for reviewing as well. Thanks for all the support! Please keep reading and I promise to get more up as quickly as possible!


	10. Chapter 9: Mercy

Chapter 9-Mercenaries:

(5 Months Later)

Zuko, Sokka, and Aang sat in the Omashu war-room. King Bumi had his head hung low, his mood somber.

"I'm so sorry FireLord Zuko, Chief Sokka, and Avatar Aang. Although the possibility that this could be a trap is great, we have to take the risk in order to gain Azula's intel."

Katara sat at Sokka's kitchen table, her head in her hands. Aang had his hand on the small of her back, trying to offer what little comfort he could. His other hand rested on the swell of her abdomen. Her shoulders shook with sobs, and Aang wondered how Sokka was faring with his wife.

"Are you kidding me?" Toph yelled, her anger masking the fear that threatened to consume her. Sokka sat on their bed, his body seeming to crumble into itself.

"I have no choice Toph. She knows the whereabouts of the base of the rebellion. She won't give Aang the information-"

"Unless you're all there," she mocked, her voice dripping with bitter disdain. "Are you that stupid Sokka?" Something inside Sokka snapped, and he stood up, moving towards her with incredible speed.

"Look Toph, you may be a heartless hard-ass, but some of us actually care about the keeping the balance in the world. Did I ever say that I thought it was a good idea? No, but leave it to you to neglect that fact. Leave it to you to fail to realize that I may not come back. Leave it to you to-" It was then that he noticed the tears slipping down her pale cheeks.

"Leave it to me screw things up," she whispered. "Trust me, I know." She turned and ran out of the bedroom, and moments later, Sokka heard the front door slam. Sokka stared, frozen in place, suprised at his outburst. After a moment of shock, he followed the path she had taken and flung open the front door.

Several Weeks Later

Zuko braced his hands against the doorframe of Sokka's house. His hands were shaking and his breath came shaky intervals. Several times he attempted to bring his fist to the door, but drew back in failure each time. He jumped back as the door swung open, and unseeing eyes met his face. In an instant, Toph was on her knees as Katara appeared behind her.

"Someone didn't make it back," Toph whispered, and Katara gasped. Zuko fell to his knees in front of both girls, and fought the forming tears. Toph felt Katara slide down beside her, and could feel the strong waves of distress rocking the young woman. She reached a hand out towards Zuko. "Who?" she muttered, not truly wanting to know the answer. Zuko couldn't answer; sobs overcame him as he bowed his head to them. Before Katara could ask, Toph knew the answer lay within the light footfalls that fell upon the edge of the property.

"I'm so sorry," Zuko cried. Toph felt her throat constrict as she struggled the blackness that began to engulf her.

"It's Aang." She whispered, and as Katara began to sob, Toph raised a shaking finger to the figure who appeared behind Zuko. Katara ran to her fiance and Aang enfolded her into his embrace. Quickly taking in the scene, he motioned to Toph.

"He's not gone yet, but we need to hurry." Toph gathered the last of her strength as they piled onto Appa, Zuko still a sobbing mess. At Katara's weepy insistance, Aang recounted what had happened in the Boiling Rock Prison.

_ Sokka gripped the base of his replacement sword, feeling uneasy. Aang walked beside him, and Zuko headed the group. They were headed toward what had once been the Warden's office, where they would meet with Azula. The empty prison echoed each step, and Sokka felt his stomach clench; he had a really bad feeling about this. Aang glanced at Zuko, whose hands had moved to grip the broadswords strapped to his back. A slight noise set off Sokka's internal alarm and he turned to Aang._

_ "It's a trap!" he yelled, pulling his sword from his sheath. As Aang and Zuko tensed for battle, the sound of clapping reached their ears._

_ "Bravo, bravo. The idiot figured it out. Unfortunately, I have no information on the whereabouts of the rebels. I just wanted the three of you in one place so I can pick you off, one by one." The three formed a tight circle, their backs to each other, hoping to glimpse where Azula was. When she finally appeared in the corridor, her prison garb was saturated in blood. Sokka raised his sword and stared her down, being the closest. Despite being married to another woman, he still wanted revenge for Suki._

_ "Azula, there are three of us and one of you. You can't possibly win this fight." he said, his confidence in his comrades at peak. Azula's face changed fractionally, and it was then that they could see the crazed look in her eyes. Apparently, imprisonment had done nothing to calm her savage soul._

_ "Ooh goodie. If that's the case then I think an Agni Kai is in order." Zuko started to lower his broadswords to fight, but Azula shook her head. "Not with you brother, with your charming little genius friend." Sokka arched an eyebrow._

_ "In case your time in prison has rotted what little brain you had, I can't bend." Azula smiled and motioned towards his sword._

_ "Yes, I know this. You think so simply. Consider this; if you lit your sword on fire, would you not be able to firebend?" Zuko glanced at Sokka over his shoulder and shook his head._

_ "Don't fall for it Sokka, there's obviously some twisted plan behind this." Sokka glanced at Zuko, sighed and removed a small container from his hip. He poured the liquid onto his sword and held it out to Zuko._

_ "Light it."_

Katara fought tears as she held Aang tightly.

"So, he lost?" she asked, already knowing that her brother was fighting for his life at that exact moment. Toph had been silent the entire ride, and said nothing. Aang slowly shook his head.

"No. Actually, he won. But, when he dealt Azula a death blow to the chest, she shot lightning through his sword." Aang looked away, and glanced at Toph. She continued to say nothing, her face an unreadable mask. Zuko had finally composed himself, and steered the large bison towards his palace. As they touched down, everyone rushed to the palace, well, almost everyone. Toph sat frozen in place in Appa's saddle, unsure of whether she could face Sokka after the way they had left things. A gentle hand prodded her, and she recognized the person's scent; Suki.

**A/N: **Okay, so I completely altered my course, but managed to make my original ending possible. I'm working as fast as I can on the next chapter, as I kind of left this open. Hopefully this chapter was up to par. As usual, please review and thanks for reading! More soon, K.


	11. Chapter 10: Faith

Chapter 10-What's Left

Toph and Suki followed Aang, Zuko, and Katara down the halls of the infirmary. The smell of death permeated Toph's senses, and she cringed. After what seemed like forever, they finally entered a room.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, her voice thick with tears. Toph, blinded by the wooden floor, heard the bed creak as Katara sat down, presumably hugging her brother. Zuko touched her wrist and guided her to a chair in front of Sokka's bed. After several tense minutes filled with Katara's sobs, Katara announced that she was in pain and was going to look for a healer. Aang and Zuko accompanied her, leaving Suki and Toph alone.

"How does he look," Toph finally asked. Suki looked up, startled that Toph was even speaking to her.

"Well, there are a lot of bruises, some cuts. There's a bandage on his chest where-"

"Okay! I get it." She yelled, putting her head in her hands. Suki glanced at Toph and then Sokka."

"I take it you still haven't forgiven me." Toph raised her head and sent a glare in the direction she hoped Suki was in. "I had to help my people-"

"That's a lie! You left because you were sleeping with Haru. Everytime you came around, I could smell him on you! It's a miracle Sokka didn't notice." Suki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty Toph. I knew you guys were seeing each other behind my back! I bet you just laughed everytime you had sex. Oh, what a fool Suki is, she has no clue." Toph jumped to her feet, her nostrils flaring in rage.

"Are you an idiot? That never happened!" Suki stood as well.

"Spare me! I knew about you guys from the moment I saved you at Serpent's Pass!" Toph reached up and slapped Suki. Her voice dropped to a menacing level.

"You know nothing. I love Sokka. I loved him then and I love him now. But all he could ever see was you. We are married Suki. Right before he left, we had sex. And you know what, he said your name in his sleep afterwards. How do you think that made me feel? I was finally married to the man I love and all he could think about after all this time, is you!" She turned away, tears on her cheeks. Suki stared at her shoes, and then turned and fled. Toph stood in silence, shaking in anger until someone cleared their throat. She spun around as she recognized it as Sokka.

"Sokka? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get someone?" Sokka took Toph's hand, and she could feel his weakened pulse.

"I'm alright Toph." He touched her cheek, and she flinched.

"How much did you hear?" she whispered. Sokka smiled.

"All of it. I never knew you felt that way Toph. Why didn't you just tell me?" Toph pressed her cheek into his hand.

"I tried to...that day you were sharpening weapons. I tried again after we...but you were already asleep." Sokka tilted her chin so he could stare into her milky eyes.

"Toph, when you heard me whisper Suki's name that night, I was awake. I was thanking her. If she hadn't broken up with me, I never would have ended up with you." Toph opened her mouth, but Sokka pressed a finger to her lips to stop her. "Toph, when we were traveling with Aang, I had a thing for you. At the time, I thought you were too young for me, so I threw myself into my relationship with Suki, hoping it would take my mind off of you. It always felt like something was missing. Then, she left me, and I was so sad because I felt relieved. After spending that long with someone, I thought it was wrong to feel that way. Then you left, and I felt real sadness. It broke my heart that I never got to say goodbye." Toph could feel her pain lifting, but still he spoke. "When I lifted your veil and saw you, I was so confused, because I knew that we finally had a chance to be together, finally had a chance at a future. And now...here I am. I'm dying and I still haven't told you that I love you." Slowly, his words registered and new tears formed in her eyes as she moved onto the bed and into his embrace.

"I love you too Snoozles, and you aren't going to die. Your sister is the best healer-" she stopped. "Oh my Spirits! Your sister! I need to go check on her!" She kissed Sokka's forehead and slipped off the bed, rushing to find her sister.

Katara lay in the middle of a bed in the sick house, curled into a fetal position. She gripped her stomach and sobbed. Aang wasn't in the room, and Toph grabbed Zuko's wrist.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice soft to avoid alerting Katara.

"She went into early labor. Aang is with the baby. The healers don't think she will make it." He whispered, and Toph moved to Katara's side. As she held her sister close, they both cried. Katara was in pain, but refused to be healed. The daughter she had birthed was having trouble breathing, but Aang was hoping to save the child, even if it meant breathing for her.

As the days wore on, Sokka's strength grew, but Katara and the small baby were slowly slipping away. Sokka begged for the healers to put his sister in his room, and they obliged. One afternoon, after a particularly long day, Sokka reached over and took his sister's hand.

"Katara," Katara's pale face turned and she watched him. "You need to let them heal you. You have to have faith Katara. She's going to get better, and you need to be stong to take care of her." Katara stared at her brother, tears in her eyes.

"I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose her." Sokka touched her cheek, and his hand moved to her necklace.

"I don't want to lose either of you. But how do you think Aang is going to be able to take care of her if he loses you? I'm sure as hell in no condition to raise a child. We need you Katara. You've always been a mother, and you need to face this. Yes, the odds aren't good, but we've beaten them before." Katara stared at her brother and sighed.

"Faith. I have to have faith." she whispered.

Toph sat in a chair, holding the small baby so that Aang could take a shower. The baby had pale brown hair, and grey eyes. She weighed maybe three pounds, bundled in her small blanket. Toph stroked the side of the baby's cheek, wishing that she could breathe on her own. As it were, Aang only had a matter of minutes since he had been using airbending to keep breath in her lungs. Toph stared at the baby who had not yet opened her eyes, taken a breath, or shown any outward sign of life. It was then, that underneath her swirling emotions, she noticed that her own heartbeat had an echo. As Toph stared at her niece, she felt sadness consume her. How could she possibly share this news with her family, as her sister's daughter fought for her life? How could they possibly embrace Toph's child with love, and not remorse at what their child could have been? As Aang walked back into the room, Toph handed him his daughter and fled, not noticing her niece open her eyes and take her first breath.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I am in the process of packing to go see my sisters. I probably won't be able to update until Friday. I may be able to post some more tomorrow morning before I leave, but I can't make any guarantees. Thank you to all of my reviewers: Justthisguyyouknow, alanabanani, catstop, marioninja1, and kimjuni2. All of the support and encouragement is greatly appreciated. Please continue to read and review! Thanks! K.


	12. Chapter 11: Duck, Duck, Penguin

Chapter 11: Duck, Duck, Penguin

(Three Months Later)

Toph sat huddled in a large coat and sighed. She had been living in the North Pole for three months now, and she still wasn't used to the cold. Despite having to wear boots and truly be blind, Toph was getting along okay. Well, that was if you discounted the gaping hole in her heart.

She had accepted Chief Arnook's offer to live in the palace, on the condition that he tell no one who she was or her...condition. Toph looked down at her large abdomen and sighed. She loved the child growing within her, but she couldn't deny that she missed her family. Beyond that, she hadn't exactly said goodbye, knowing that they would try to stop her.

Currently, Toph was in a grey parka and black pants, sealskin boots, and had her hair down. Sighing again, she blew her bangs out of her eyes and twirled a lock of hair. Although she didn't want to admit it, she had a feeling she was acting like Mai. Mai...Arnook had recieved word that she had a healthy baby boy. He had been named Lee ironically enough. Toph rolled her eyes at the thought and wondered why no word of Katara, Aang or Sokka had been sent to the chief. A knock on her door brought her back to reality and she eased herself out of her chair.

"The door is unlocked." she called, and listened for the door to open. After a moment, when no sound came, she walked to the door and opened it. As she stepped out into the hall, someone grabbed her from behind and shoved a hand over her mouth. Knowing there was no earth to bend, Toph gave in, not wanting to harm her child.

Sokka slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, causing Aang and Zuko to cease their argument.

"If you two would shut the hell up for five seconds, I'm trying to talk." he yelled, his annoyance at peak levels. Aang sighed and Zuko closed his mouth.

"Sorry," they both muttered. Sokka rested his head in his hands, his shaggy hair falling over them.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just...I miss her so much. If I had any idea where she was...I could let this go." His shoulders slowly began to shake, and Zuko gripped his arm.

"Sokka, no one blames you for being hurt. She's your wife, and no one has seen or heard from her in three months. You have every right to be upset." Sokka slowly shook his head.

"I know that she left a note, but that doesn't mean anything. We all know she can't write, so who's to say she wasn't kidnapped or something. Her parents are ruling Ba Sing Se. It makes sense." Zuko looked down, and Aang looked away; they had been over this before.

"Sokka, we understand that you want to have hope, but you know what scribe said, it was a blind woman that came to him." Sokka wiped at his tears, fury in his hands, and stood up.

"That doesn't mean anything. There's more than one blind woman in this world. I love her and she's gone. That's not okay with me and it never will be." He moved to the front door, grabbing his sword-undoubtedly to take out his anguish on some helpless tree-and swung it open. Suprised, Suki jumped back.

"Sokka!" she yelled, backing up to avoid being slammed into. He arched an eyebrow at her appearance. She was back in the uniform she had worn while escorting refugees into Ba Sing Se.

"Suki, what brings you here?" Aang asked, moving Sokka gently to the side so Suki could come in. She looked around nervously as she stepped inside, half expecting to be hit by something. They all sat down at the table, Sokka placing his sword against the leg of his chair.

"Actually, I know Hawky typically delivers your messages, but the King wanted me to make sure that you personally recieved this with no chance of interception." Sokka glanced at Aang, then Zuko, and finally took the scroll from her.

"What's so important that-" he paused as he read the first few lines. "Oh no." Aang and Zuko leaned forward in their chairs, concerned with his tone.

"What does it say?" Aang asked, concern etched into his face.

_Chief Sokka, honored son, _

_ I have recieved word from Chief Arnook that my daughter has gone missing from his palace. He said that she was staying with him while you toured the prisons, feeling that it was safest for her. I appreciate you caution, but I fear for my daughter's life. Please, it is not safe for Toph to be missing in the North Pole. Not only is she blind, but she will surely freeze if she got lost. Enclosed are forty gold pieces, enough to hire an elite team to find her. Please, accept my apologies for not attending your wedding or showing interest in your life with my daughter. I was trying to give her the space that she feels she needs. Sokka, I am trusting you to find my daughter and bring her home safely. _

_My deepest regards,_

_Your father, King of Ba Sing Se._

Sokka stared at the scroll with shaking hands, his heart tearing in two. Toph had been in the North Pole? And she was missing. He handed the paper to Aang, who read it with a gasp. Zuko read and stood, his face set with a look of determination.

"We're going to find her Sokka. We'll contact Jun. She can track Toph easily. We'll take her to the North Pole and we'll find Toph. I give you my word Sokka." Aang nodded quickly.

"We'll take Appa." Aang said, his eyes lighting up with the prospect of finding Toph and bringing happiness back to his brother. A quiet voice interrupted their plans.

"I'm coming with you." The boys turned to face Katara, holding her sleeping daughter. Aang and Sokka exchanged a look; she was still weakened from her ordeal, although Faith had made an amazing recovery. "Don't give me that look. I'm the best healer you know. If Toph is hurt, I'm the only one she trusts enough to let heal her." Sokka sighed and looked at Aang. Aang slowly nodded. It was Zuko that spoke up though.

"I'm sure Mai would be happy to take care of Faith until we return." Katara smiled, happiness lighting her face.

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm so close to the end. I wanted to get some more up before I leave. I'm working on the next chapter, and I may be able to get it up before tomorrow afternoon. I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint. I feel like they've been getting worse as I go. I rewrote the last chapter three times before I posted it. Anyway, thanks again to all of you who reviewed! Please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks for reading! K.


	13. Chapter 12: Lost and Found

Chapter 12-Lost and Found

2 Weeks Later

Toph sat huddled in the corner of her cell, shivering against the frigid wind. She could smell death all around her, but she couldn't bring herself to take off her shoes to see where she was. Her stomach rumbled and she silently apologized to the baby housed in her womb. Every once in a while, someone would toss a piece of bread into her cell. Toph had no idea how long she had been imprisoned, and no one had spoken to her. She still had no clue who had taken her and why. Normally, Toph would have been fighting tooth and nail, to the death...but she feared for the child growing in her, the only piece of Sokka she had left.

Toph bolted upright in her cell. That wasn't true. She had the meteor bracelet he had given her. Toph's hand moved to her forearm, and she grasped the earthen bracelet. Feeling somewhat relieved, she decided she could take her boots off for a quick peek. Judging by the immense cold she felt, she had to assume the floor was made of stone. Working quickly, Toph bent a few shapes out of the bracelet, just to make sure she could, and then slipped off her shoes. She quietly stomped her feet and got the first view of her surroundings.

The cell door was wooden, undoubtedly someone had done their homework, and the window was well above her reach. Toph slipped her shoes back on, her toes already going numb, and moved to the door. She felt around for the lock, and bent her bracelet into a key. After several tense moments, she picked the lock. The sound of footsteps greeted her, and she spun around, turning her back to the door, and huddled down. She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible while the guard opened her cell door. This was a first.

"Get up." The voice ordered, and Toph froze. She heard them walk over to her, and soft arms encased her. "Please Toph, we need to go." Toph tilted her head towards the voice and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Katara?" she whispered, her voice cracking from disuse. Her sister helped her to her feet, and turned her around. Katara's gasp filled the silence.

"Oh my Spirits! Toph? You're..." Toph nodded slowly, and took Katara's hand.

"Please, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sor-" Katara pressed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Toph, why would you apologize for this? I'm so happy for you. Wait." Katara arched an eyebrow. "This is Sokka's, right?" Toph snorted.

"Well, duh." Katara smiled.

"Then I'm excited to meet my...niece, nephew? Which is it?" Toph shrugged, having not taken the time to really find out. The whole situation was confusing her; Katara was supposed to be heartbroken. Deciding that it was her fatigue controlling the situation, Toph realized that they were possibly missing a chance at escape.

"Please. Get me the hell out of here!" Katara laughed as she led Toph away from the cell.

Katara led Toph out of the prison and to the place where the men were. Zuko had someone tied up, and Aang was trying to convince Sokka not to kill the man. The women managed to catch the tail-end of the conversation.

"I swear, I had no idea who she was! We just knew that she lived in the palace and thought that her family would pay big money to get her back! We never intended to hurt her!" Katara dropped Toph's hand and walked up to the man. Suprised, Aang and Zuko looked around for Toph, who was crouching down to hide her swollen belly. Sokka continued to jab the man they had captured.

"You lying bastard!" Katara yelled, causing Aang to wince. "You could have starved the baby to death! Do you see how much weight she must have lost?" Sokka's head jerked upright as he finally came out of his kill mode.

"What baby? Where's Toph?" His eyes zeroed in on Toph and he ran to her, dropping his jaw-bone spear to the ground. He dropped to his knees in front of her and embraced her with more emotion than he thought he possessed. "I missed you so much Toph. Are you alright?" Toph pulled back and he caught sight of her stomach. "Oh my...Toph? You're pregnant?" Toph slowly nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt Katara. When I found out, I left. I had to protect her." Katara moved over to them, her face filled with confusion.

"Toph, why would...what am I missing?" Toph rubbed her stomach and sighed.

"You lost the baby, right?" Katara stared blankly at Toph, and then began to laugh. Sokka glared at her until she stopped.

"I'm sorry. I just...you left the man you love and hid your pregnancy because...I'm sorry. It really isn't funny. It's ironic." She knelt beside her sister. "Toph, my daughter is fine. Her name is Faith." Toph's head jerked up, her eyes wide. After a moment, she began to laugh, the sound filling Sokka with hope.

"Spirits...karma is a bitch." she stated bluntly. "I should never have hit Suki. Maybe then none of this would have happened." Katara and Sokka exchanged a glance and chalked her words up to fatigue. Aang simply gawked.

"You hit Suki?" Toph smiled brightly.

"Hell yeah I did." Katara suppressed a laugh as she shook her head, and Sokka pulled Toph into his arms once more.

"I love you Toph." he whispered. Toph leaned into his embrace and inhaled his scent.

"I love you too Snoozles."

**A/N: **Okay. So this chapter isn't the best, but I wanted to leave room for interpretation. Hopefully this all made sense. Toph was fatigued, but she really did think that it was karma that caused the misunderstanding. I'll probably put up an epilogue. Thank you so much to all of you who stuck through to the end. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you gave me what I needed to keep writing. If any of you are interested, I'm putting up my other story as well; Protector. Thanks again to all of you!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Toph smiled at her son, his blue eyes watching her with rapt attention. She knew from the waves he was giving that he was paying close attention. She moved through a basic earthbending move with exaggerated slowness, hoping he would be able to mimic the move.

"Like this mom?" he asked, drawing a small boulder from the earth. Toph smiled brightly.

"That was great Fuzzy." The young boy smiled at his mother, his confidence in himself growing. A set of soft footfalls and a louder set accompanying the first drew them out of practice. Strong arms wrapped around Toph's waist.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Sokka questioned, his voice husky. Toph rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face.

"When are Katara and Faith coming?" she asked, disregarding his blatent attempt to wrangle up some loving. Sokka pulled away and shrugged.

"As soon as Aang gets back from picking up Zuko, Mai and Lee." Toph rolled her eyes again, and her son's vibrations perked up.

"Lee's coming?" he asked, his voice filled with excitement. Sokka nodded to his son and turned back to Toph.

"Did you see where Rowan went, I just saw her-" Toph gave him a pointed stare with her milky eyes. "Right." He smiled. "I still forget." Toph supressed a giggle, and suddenly Sokka was covered in water.

"Oops! Sorry daddy!" A small voice yelled. Sokka sighed heavily.

"You people and your magic! I'm just a simple guy with a boomerang." Toph rolled her eyes as both of their children ran to make sure their father was okay. Sokka wrapped an arm around all three of them, forming a tight circle. "A boomerang, a sword, a beautiful house, two beautiful kids-" His son squirmed.

"Boys aren't beautiful." Toph ran a hand through her son's hair.

"Well...daddy means handsome. You're handsome Kale." Rowan let out an exasperated sigh.

"If he's handsome then that means I'm handsome! We're twins for Spirit's sake!"

"Rowan!" Her father scolded, but he couldn't stop the laugh that followed. As their children ran off to bend their respective elements, Toph leaned into her husband's arms.

"I love you Snoozles." Sokka ran a hand through Toph's long hair, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I love you too Toph. I love you too."

**A/N: ** I am so shocked that I finally finished a story. I hope this epilogue provided a sufficient ending. I wanted to leave room for people to fill in the blanks. I really hope you all liked it. Please review. Like always, I want to give a major thanks to all of you who reviewed, you guys kept me writing. Thanks again for reading, best of wishes to all of you! K.


End file.
